1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for fastening a plurality of members to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 9, conventionally, there are cases where a clip 70 is used instead of a screw, an adhesive or the like so as to simplify assembling operation when a panel 66 and a panel 68 are fastened to each other.
The clip 70 is comprised of a male member 72 and a female member 74. The female member 74 has a pair of split pieces 76 which are formed by slitting a hollow cylindrical member along its axial direction, and are hence resiliently expandable and contractible. Tips of the split pieces 76 are connected to each other by means of a tongue 64 which can be bent at a hinge 62 provided at its intermediate portion.
A cylindrical leg 78 which makes up a portion of the male member 72 is adapted to be inserted into the female member 74. When the leg 78 is pressed into a hollow portion formed between the pair of split pieces 76, the diameter of the split pieces 76 becomes larger than the diameter of through holes 80 which are respectively formed in the panels 66 and 68, so that outer peripheral portions of the split pieces 76 are retained at peripheral edges of the through holes 80, thereby fastening the panels 66 and 68 to each other as shown in FIG. 9.
If the tips of the split pieces 76 are thus connected to each other by the tongue 64, the amount of contraction in the diameter of the split pieces 76 is restricted, so that frictional force which is required to pressingly insert the female member 74 into the holes 80, becomes large. For this reason, in cases where the panels 66 and 68 are formed of a soft material, the through holes 80 can become distorted when the female member 74 is press-fitted.
In addition, if the split pieces 76 of the female member 74 remain in a state of enlarged diameter over a long period of time, there are cases in which, at the time of removing the clip 70 from the panels 66 and 68, the diameter of the split pieces 76 is not sufficiently reduced due to creep deformation, consequently only the male member 72 is removed and the female member 74 remains in the through holes 80.
Moreover, even if the clip 70 in the above-described state could be removed, when the clip 70 is reused, as shown in FIG. 10, the tongue piece 64 which has undergone creep deformation can possibly abut against an upper peripheral edge of the through hole 80 and is thereby buckled, making it impossible to insert the female member 74 in a satisfactory manner.